endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ka-65 Howler
The Ka-65 Howler is the SGB's attack helicopter, it is equiped with 8 missile pods, 4 on each side, a small cannon under the nose of the helicopter. It can also be upgraded with more deadly missile systems and an upgraded chain gun. Description After extensive research using statistics from the Afghan campaign the Kamov Aircraft company reasoned that with computer assistance a single pilot could cope with almost any situation. The result of their ten year programme of study and flight testing was the Ka-50 Hokum, the world's first single seat coaxial rotor attack helicopter. It was also the first helicopter of any kind to be fitted with an ejection seat. The Ka-50's high degree of technical complexity was also unique for Russian combat equipment (though it is still very survivable). The Ka-65 Howler takes the Ka-50 and improves on it, adding more advanced avionics, more powerful and fuel efficient engines, a second crew member, and stronger quieter rotor blades. The Ka-65 also does away with the ejection seat, which was admittedly no better than auto-rotation. Upgrades Attack: *'Selectable Munitions': High Fragmentation, explosive incendiary rounds, Effect + Damage, 100,000 CR, Rank – Recruit (One chevron) *'30mm Gun': Quick-firing 30mm gun with unrestricted azimuth, Effect + Attack Range, Cost 300,000 CR, Rank – Regular (two chevrons) *'Rocket Barrage': Volley of multiple 80mm unguided rockets, Effect Special Attack: Rocket Barrage +Damage +Area of Effect, Cost 900,000 CR, Rank – Hardened (three chevrons) *'Buratino': 220mm fuel air explosive rocket, Effect +Damage for Rocket Barrage, Cost 1,200,000 CR, Rank – Hardened (three chevrons) *'Fragmentation Warhead': Focused blast fragmentation warhead, Effect +Damage, Cost 1,500,000 CR, Rank – Veteran (one star) *'Gyro Stabilizer': Stabilization in 2 axes for improved accuracy, Effect + Accuracy, Cost 1,800,000 CR, Rank – Veteran (one star) *'Tandem Warhead': Tandem shaped charged warhead to defeat reactive armor, Effect + Damage, Cost 2,100,000 CR, Rank – Veteran (one star) Defense: *'Armored Cabin': Withstands impacts by bullets and 20mm shells, Effect + HP, Cost 100,000 CR, Rank – Recruit (one chevron) *'Electronic Warfare System': Automatic reaction to incoming projectiles, Effect + HP, Cost 300,000 CR, Rank – Recruit (one chevron) *'Evasive Maneuvers': Enhanced pilot training in advanced maneuvers, Effect + Shields, Cost 900,000 CR, Rank – Regular (two chevrons) *'Titanium Armor': Titanium armor added to critical components, Effect + HP, Cost 1,200,000 CR, Rank – Hardened (three chevrons) Mobility *'Power Unit': Engine upgrade for increased speed and performance, Effect + Movement Speed, Cost 100,000 CR, Rank – Recruit (one chevron) Howler Callsigns *Buzzard *Warwitch *Yellow Jacket *Moonmoth *Condor *Hawk Owl *Snow Owl *Snowgoose *Dragonfly *Eagle Trivia *Ka-50 and Ka-52 have their gun mounted on the right side. The undernose cannon is borrowed from Mi-28 Havoc. So is a two-man crew; when Kamov had to add a second crewman, they took a Ka-50, located the seats side-by-side, and called it Ka-52. *Removing the ejection seat is a bad idea - research in experimental units showed that the seat is of much reassurance to the pilots. *Ka-50/Ka-52 is one of the few units and vehicles exclusive to the ''real-world '' Russian Spetsnaz. Category:Vehicles